¿Quién es ahora la chica en llamas, Snow?
by Eme Ocho
Summary: Creías que no quedaba nada que el Capitolio pudiese arrancarte, pero te equivocabas. Esta vez no habrá trucos que valgan, y fingir ser algo que no eres no te salvará de aquello que él reserva para ti./ Regalo para Cheshire Cat.


**Disclaimer**: Ni Johanna ni el mundo de LJDH me pertenecen, son todo patrimonio de Suzanne Collins, yo únicamente me encargo de hacerles sufrir un poco más, no me odiéis.

**Summary**: Creías que no quedaba nada que el Capitolio pudiese arrancarte, pero te equivocabas. Esta vez no habrá trucos que valgan, y fingir ser algo que no eres no te salvará de aquello que él reserva para ti.

Este fic es producto del Amigo Invisible organizado por el club de las arroceras, de entre las cuales tengo el placer de escribir a **Cheshire Cat**.

Chezire, Chezire… ¡oh, mi Chezire! Te odio. No… Odio que seas mi AI. Pero, a la vez, y haciendo gala de una bipolaridad crónica, se lo agradezco al Arroz Mágico de la Suerte, primo segundo de Destino, que puso tu regalo de AI en mis manos. Cuando supe que me tocabas tú casi me plancho el flequillo tapando mi ojo derecho (soy zurda y tal…). Casi. Porque tengo una teoría suprema sobre los regalos, va sobre que para regalar algo a alguien hay que estar a la altura de esa persona, si quieres que ese regalo guste, y estar a tu altura escritoril es bastante complicado. Aún así, el intento ha merecido la pena y me ha hecho escribir la cosa más larga de mi vida ¡soy to' mayor! Espero haber conseguido meterme en la temática del pain y el angst, que sé que te pone, lo suficientemente bien; y haber sabido plasmar a Johanna de forma parecida a como tú la percibes.

¡Ahí lo llevas, tía peluda!

* * *

**¿Quién es ahora la chica en llamas, Snow?**

_I'm at war with the world cause I__  
__ain't never gonna sell my soul _

(Awake and Alive; Skillet)

* * *

No sabes cuánto tiempo has estado inconsciente pero empiezas a maldecirte por haber abierto los ojos. Si tus últimos recuerdos no te fallan –y no lo hacen– nada de lo que puedas ver o sentir a partir de ahora va a ser agradable.

Miras a tu alrededor sin esperanza –hace tiempo que la perdiste–, cerciorándote de que no hay nada con lo que poder quitarte la vida antes de que _ellos_ te arranquen la cordura. La celda está completamente vacía: solo tú, las paredes, el techo y esa fría puerta de acero. No pueden permitirse que mueras sin que antes les hayas contando lo que sabes sobre lo sucedido en la Arena, que es demasiado. Es bastante evidente que harán lo necesario para que lo sueltes todo.

No puedes seguir evadiéndote, lo sientes: el miedo se está propagando dentro de ti y cada segundo eres más y más consciente de lo que te espera. Ya no tienen con qué amenazarte, solo les queda el daño físico para conseguir que hables. No habrá trucos que valgan en este juego y no podrás fingir ser nada más que la chica asustada y sangrante que eres ahora. No tendrás opción de hacer gala del sadismo asesino que orgullosamente hicieron nacer en ti. Una vez más –y puede que la última– el Capitolio te restregará en la cara cuan dueño es de todo lo que te queda.

Pasan las horas y aunque te pueda el cansancio te es imposible conciliar el sueño, cualquier sonido más allá de esa puerta te sobresalta y el tiempo no existe en tu jaula de cemento.

Cuando llegan los agentes de la paz estás tan mermada que tus esfuerzos por resistirte a su agarre parecen simulados aún a sabiendas de que pueden estar arrastrándote a instantes que contarás entre los peores de tu destrozada existencia, a algo que no estás segura de ser capaz de superar.

La sala en la que te arrojan no es muy diferente de la anterior a excepción de esa silla. La silla que habitará en las pesadillas del resto de tus noches. Sean lo que sean esos cables que la envuelven, sabes con una certeza que te aterra que tienen como única misión ocasionarte el dolor necesario para hacerte suplicar que te maten, para que vomites todo cuanto puedas decir a sus preguntas. El cuerpo te tiembla, y no sin razón.

Te sientan. Tu cuerpo cae sin fuerza, dolorido, en el frío metal. Caras que no consigues enfocar te rodean, manos que te manipulan sin un ápice de delicadeza te encadenan al asiento y te enredan en el alambre con una meticulosidad estudiada. Piensas en Volts, en su preciadísimo cable que sería la salida de los Septuagésimoquintos Juegos del Hambre, en cómo sabía manejarlo para convertirlo en un arma mortal, y sientes que quienes te rodean pueden estar haciendo eso mismo ahora. Convirtiéndote en la víctima de los inventos de quien en su momento fue tu aliado.

Los trajes blancos de los agentes de la paz se van desvaneciendo, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse te pone en alerta de nuevo. No necesitas fijar la vista para saber quién acaba de entrar. Su olor te ha perseguido desde que ganaste tus Juegos del Hambre, olor a rosas y sangre: Snow. Ya no es el miedo lo que hace temblar cada fibra de tu cuerpo, sino la rabia. En tu fuero interno te alegras de que esté aquí. Verle solo te dará la fuerza necesaria para resistir lo que te echen. Tenerle delante solo servirá como recordatorio de todo lo que te ha arrebatado.

—Johanna, Johanna… Pensé que después de todo este tiempo habrías aprendido a no ir en mi contra —habla de forma pausada, deleitándose en la ira que sabe que sus palabras te provocan—. Por lo visto, me equivocaba. Es una lástima, pero como comprenderás no puedo dejar que algo así quede impune; a no ser, claro está, que te decidas a colaborar…

—Ni lo sueñes —te has acomodado en la silla como si se tratara de un trono, ya no queda rastro de la debilidad que te enajenaba hasta el momento. Tus palabras intentan ser el golpe que tus manos apresadas no pueden darle, interrumpiendo ese discurso que tiene como objetivo desquiciarte.

—Entonces no me queda otra opción, señorita Mason —sus gruesos labios se estiran en una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa. Es evidente que no le entristece en absoluto recurrir a los peores métodos para que colabores. Tú vuelves a encogerte de miedo, movimiento que no le pasa desapercibido. Susurra unas palabras que no llegan a tus oídos y un agente de la paz hace aparición de nuevo con una manguera de goma gris en las manos.

—¿De verdad eres tan poco original? No deberías ir plagiándole ideas a un tributo de tus malditos Juegos —sabes a la perfección que tu osadía no oculta ni por un momento los temblores que tus piernas delatan, pero eres demasiado orgullosa. También sabes que el daño te lo vas a llevar de todas formas.

—Yo no lo llamaría así, sino más bien: aprovechar una buena idea.

A tu mente viene el recuerdo del plan de escapatoria, ese del que solo formarías parte final con suerte, que se trazó para que la "Chica en llamas" sobreviviera al Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y liderara la rebelión contra el Capitolio. Te ríes. El plan se volvió en tu contra. Ahora eres un conejillo de indias de nuevo a merced de Snow, quien probará en ti ese juguete que le ha hecho perder los Juegos tanto como cualquier tributo muerto en la Arena.

A una señal del Presidente el agente te apunta con la manguera y a los pocos segundos un chorro de agua helada te impacta en el pecho, deteniendo tu respiración hasta que la sangre agolpada en tus sienes provoca que aspires una bocanada de aire. Justo en ese instante, mientras tus pulmones se inflan y desinflan con rapidez, reparas en el pequeño dispositivo con el que él está jugueteando en las manos. Lo sostiene frente a ti mientras te empapas y tiritas, sus ojos viperinos se carcajean de la imagen que das. El agua va perdiendo presión, y en cuanto se detiene la corriente pulsa el único botón del aparato negro.

De cada centímetro de piel que está en contacto con el cable te llega la quemazón eléctrica. Tus músculos se contraen por el dolor intenso que se propaga desde tu capa más superficial hasta tus huesos, haciéndote temblar incontrolablemente a medida que la descargar se abre paso en tu ser y abrasa sin miramientos tu cuerpo.

Ha sido solo un instante pero, aún cuando su dedo deja de presionar el interruptor, el dolor va en aumento; como el de una quemadura que te llega a las entrañas. Y tan solo es el principio.

—Supongo que aún sigues en tus trece de no contar nada ¿no? —lo dice casi riéndose, está disfrutando como un niño del espectáculo. No dirás nada, tu mandíbula está fuertemente apretada como si con esa acción restases intensidad al daño, los dientes entrechocan, no quieres hablar y que la fuerza que te otorga el gesto se esfume dejando ver tu sufrimiento.

El agua vuelve a azotarte con dureza, aunque esta vez el frío es un alivio instantáneo, una calma antepuesta a los rayos de la tormenta que te tiene como objetivo.

No ves en qué momento lo hace, pero de nuevo te hierve la piel señalándote que su dedo ha vuelto a hundirse en el mando. La corriente te carcome las quemaduras que su predecesora ha sembrado en ti, duplicando el daño causado. Destrozando todos y cada uno de tus músculos.

Ardes a pesar de que su pulgar ya ha dejado de hacer presión en el botón, y haciendo como la que te ríes, entre espasmos, murmuras lo suficientemente alto como para que él te escuche:

—¿Quién es ahora la chica en llamas, Snow?

La broma te sale cara, ni siquiera deja que el hombre de blanco te pase por agua en esta ocasión. La descarga te congela en la cara ese intento de sonrisa que te ha dolido esbozar. Ha durado menos, pero tus fuerzas te han abandonado y vas cayendo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Estás muy cerca de conseguirlo. Cansada, hambrienta y furiosa. Sí. Pero muy próxima a la victoria, que es ahora mismo lo único que te hace correr hacia tu presa.

Atrás quedaron los remilgos, la moral o el miedo. Tú y ese desconocido que tiene su tiempo contado seguís en pie porque habéis sacrificado vuestra humanidad a cambio de la vida, una vida que no podéis ganar los dos.

Avanzas sin rumbo, ni falta te hace. Tarde o temprano uno encontrará al otro o ellos harán que os encontréis. Te diriges a un acto que no habrías querido cometer si tus circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, pero que no te detendrás a meditar cuando la oportunidad te llegue.

Es la hora.

Estáis frente a frente sedientos de una sangre que solo significa para vosotros la salida de un infierno al que os llevó un azar que nunca estuvo de vuestro lado. Pero tú has decidido coger ese azar por los cuernos y guiarlo en tu provecho, no vas a permitir que todo lo que has dejado ir a través de tus actos sea en vano en el último momento.

Tu mano se afianza en torno al mango de tu hacha. Ésta no es más que una prolongación de tu brazo, algo que manejas con la habilidad de quien se ha criado entre árboles y taladores.

Él corre hacia ti con el cuchillo en ristre y la mirada perdida en su objetivo. Tú le esquivas justo a tiempo y te giras, a la vez que lanzas el hacha que va a hundirse en su cráneo.

El cañonazo resuena mientras su cuerpo cae inerte. Todo ha terminado. Caes de rodillas, dejando que todo lo que retuviste bajo llave en tu mente te colapse. Un nudo te atraviesa la garganta pero has olvidado cómo llorar.

* * *

El agua te devuelve a una pesadilla más cruda que la que te acompañaba en la inconsciencia. Una que está sucediendo en la realidad.

Vuelves a sentirte ahogada en ese frío glacial que te advierte del fuego que te atravesará cuando menos te lo esperes.

Snow te observa divertido, seguramente ha sido consciente de los fantasmas que te persiguen cuando duermes.

—¿Volverás a hacer preguntas inapropiadas o empezarás de una vez a contestar a las mías?

Tu silencio hace que se tense su mandíbula. La corriente vuelve a cogerte desprevenida, aunque nunca estarás preparada para esa sensación que te desquicia por momentos.

Cuando se detiene, las náuseas se abren paso desde tu estómago reventado pero a tu boca solo llega sangre.

—Y bien… —alza su ceja blanca y perfectamente depilada, a la espera de una información que realmente no necesita por el mero placer de ver la ira en tus ojos, cuyos párpados apenas pueden mantenerse abiertos.

Escupes la sangre que te llenaba la boca. Salpicando débilmente su rostro pálido y su carísimo traje a la moda del Capitolio. Y el agua vuelve sobre ti de nuevo. Y la odias.

Por suerte o desgracia, esa sacudida que te reaviva las infinitas llagas que te pueblan, será la última ese día. Dejará que tu cuerpo sane lo suficiente para que puedas resistir la próxima, y así sucesivamente durante el tiempo que seas capaz de sobrevivir.

Hablarás, suplicarás, llorarás. La fuerza que hoy has mantenido no durará mucho más tiempo. Porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que él quiere, hacerte perder todo cuanto eres en lugar de dejarte ir en paz. Te torturará hasta que se canse de ti, demostrándote lo que en el fondo siempre has sido: un juguete de todos sus absurdos juegos.

* * *

***Nota**:

Tengo que agradecer muchísimo a **Kaolla** (KO, Kaochi, kaovespa…), porque ha aguantado cada párrafo de este fic, cada idea al respecto, incluso desde antes de que se convirtiera en lo que es. Eres la paciencia con patas y bragas. También agradecer a **Källa** (Naja, Galle…) sus nociones sobre el cuerpo humano y las reacciones físicas, aparte del beteo xpress, sin ella este fic sería la desesperación de un médico y es una suerte pillarla en msn hasta las seis de la mañana. Y en último lugar –pero no menos importante– a **Marya**, por apoyarme con la idea y animarme con ella hasta el último momento.

Myriam, siento tu mala suerte y que te haya tenido que regalar la más torpe para estas cosas, pero espero que guste aunque sea un poco. Ya te haré reír con el otro regalo, COFF.


End file.
